Isn't Love Ironic?
by BeautifullySakura
Summary: NaruSaku story. Sakura Haruno is a new residence in the City of Konoha. She is the new student at Konoha High School. Will the old reoccurring cycle end in her life? Will there be new changes? Will a certain yellow haired boy steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

We were on our way to a new city. Making another move because of my father's job. My dad Kizashi is manager of this warehouse company. So where ever they go, he goes. My mom Mebuki was a baker. She was the best baker I known. She never had a problem with the moves. Whenever we did move she would make friends with the women easily. While I was in school. Basically I was a stick in the mud because no one wanted to hang out with me. This was one of the reasons why I was never excited to move to new cities.

My head was pressed against the headrest. The sunlight was beaming on my forehead. It's was extremely hot today for some reason. Well I never watched the news. That's my mom's department. Keeping up with all the weather and such. From the window of the car I could see the welcoming sign. It said "Welcome to the Konoha!". I didn't feel welcome at all.

I tilted my head away from the window view so I didn't have to look at that welcoming sign anymore. When I tilted my head my eyes went directly on my dad. He was smiling ear to ear. I wanted to ask him what he was so happy about, but I didn't open my mouth. Most-likely he was excited for the move. My eyes moved over to my mom. Her face was pretty neutral.

"This city looks pretty nice!" My father was speaking with so much excitement in his voice. It nearly scared me a bit.

"It really does. I'm sure there are tons of new opportunities here. Right Sakura?" My mom looked over to me and smiled.

"I guess so." Trying to return to smile back I could feel my lips being twisted. The smile turned out crooked looking and awkward.

"Oh come on sweetheart. I'm sure you'll meet a lot of new friends at your school."

I shrugged my shoulders. I wanted to turn my head away from my parents, but the only other option I had was to look at the city. My eyes reverted back to the city view of all the buildings and signs. I'd rather look at that then make awkward eye contact with my mom. The car grew silent again. A few minutes went by until we fully entered the Konoha. We were passing many stores and tons of people.

As the car continued to go I seen another sign in front of a building saying "Konoha High School". I was guessing this building was the school. We started to see less and less more people. Finally the car stopped in front of our new house. The neighborhood we were in wasn't to bad. It was walking distance to stores and my school.

The car stopped and we all got out. The house was a pretty. It was a plain beige like color, but the way the house looked on the outside made up for the dull color. There were small patches of flowers. I seen a small balcony on the side of the house. Hopefully that was my room or I could claim it as my own. I ran up in the yard to get a closer look at everything.

"I see you like the house Sakura."

"I didn't know the house would look this nice, Mom! Let's go inside and check it out!"

"Alright lets go."

Dad's voice could be heard calling over to us before we walked any farther. He was behind the trailer that was attracted to the car, full of our things. There should be another U-Haul truck that would be here tomorrow. The truck probably was filled with extra stuff my mom brought along.

"Can we start unloading this first! Please!" I could hear him chuckling from the other end of the trailer.

"Oh right. Sorry dad." I rushed over to him as we started to unload the trailer. Mother opened the door to the house so we could walk directly in with everything.

* * *

All the boxes were inside. The only thing we had to do was unpack. Mother and I were in the kitchen unpacking all the pots, pans, and anything else that had to go in the kitchen. Once again there was an awkward silence between the two of us. It couldn't be helped though. I already knew she was going to bring something up about this place.

"So Sakura are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"No I'm not. Well at least I don't think I am." I sighed a little.

"I heard the school is pretty nice. This is a great opportunity to do a lot. I don't know if Kizashi mentioned this yet, but We might be staying here permanently."

"Permanently. I see."

Some part of me was happy that the moving might stop, but then again It wasn't an easy feeling to settle for. I opened one last box in the kitchen before I walked into the living room where dad was. He was opening up a few boxes placing mom's little statues on the floor. I walked towards him and grabbed on the shoulder of his shirt. I tugged the fabric of his shirt to get his attention.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you mind taking me too that room with the balcony?"

"Ofcourse Sakura."

We walked upstairs to where the rooms were. Dad was opening and closing doors because he wasn't sure which room had the balcony in it. Finally he found the room. As we walked into the room I looked around graciously. I went into a small trace admiring the room.

"Do you want this room?"

"Yes! I do! I do!"

"Well it's yours then. Your mom won't mind a room change." He smiled at me and patted me on the head before he walked out the room.

We did at least 4 hours or more of unpacking boxes. Within those 4 hours another U-Haul came with our beds and dressers, but I was sure another would come tomorrow. Dad set dressers and stuff up by himself. He actually set up anything that had to be set up. Like tables, selves, chairs. Our rooms were nearly complete. When we finished it was night. Mom ordered take-out for dinner. We all sat around the dinner table and ate.

After eating I went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. I had to get myself prepared for the new school and people that I would be encountering tomorrow. I took a nice 20 minute shower. Drying myself off with my towel that was placed on the rack. I made my way to my room to put my sleeping clothes on.

I plopped in bed not bothering to cover myself in my blanket. My face was mushed against my pillow. Before I closed my eyes to go to sleep I guess I said a little prayer to myself. The words "_**Please be good to me**_" ran through my head. I was trying to give myself a little hope things would change for the best at this school.

* * *

In my sleep I could feel a hand placed against my shoulder rocking my gently. Opening my eyes slowly I seen my dad standing there in his working suit. I was guessing it's morning time.

"Rise and shine Princess. Wake up. You have school today."

"Five more minutes." My voice sounded horrible in the morning. Before I could say anything else he opened the curtains that were up to my window. The sun beamed through and the light hurt my eyes. Quickly I covered my face with my hands.

"Come on, get up!" My dad had way to much energy for someone his age.

"Fine, Fine!"

I took my sleeping clothes off and started getting ready for school. The school had a uniform code. The other schools I went to never had uniforms. We could freely wear what we want. The school uniform was black and white. I didn't mind the uniform to much. I wouldn't have to worry about what I was going to wear everyday.

I finished getting dress and walked downstairs. Dad was waiting for me by the door. He always drove me to my new schools for my first day there. The car drive was silent. It only took at least 10 minutes to drive to the school. He pulled up in front of the school to let me out. Dad patted me on the head before I got out the car.

"Have a nice day today Princess."

"I'll try too. You have a good day a work."

"I will!" I waved at him as he drove away.

My body twisted around to look at the school. It was pretty big. The courtyard was empty. I was guessing everyone was already inside. My heart started to race as I took my first steps into my new life that would be starting in KHS. I walked slowly inside the school. I walked to the main desk to get my class number. I had to find my homeroom.

I looked at the piece of paper that was given to me at the desk. My classroom number was 106. I traveled up the hallway until I found the door with a 106 above it. Slowly placing my hand on the doorknob I took a deep breath before walking in. As I walked in my heart stopped. All eyes were on me.

A man with silver hair stood up from behind a desk and looked over to me.

"Ah, you must be our new student? Sakura is it?"

I didn't speak. I just nodded my head to answer him.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Your new teacher, but you can just call me . Please don't be shy, come on in. Introduce yourself to the class."

Closing the door behind me I walked in front of the blackboard. I was facing the entire class. I was never one to be shy around people, but I don't know what happened to me.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you all."

As I was introducing myself I could hear little whispers of people saying "Why is forehead so big?" and "Her hair is pink. Is that normal?" My eyes were glancing across the faces of my new classmates. One boy in particular was starting at me like he was in amazement or a trace. He had yellow hair. His skin was a perfect tanned color. We made eye contact for a few seconds before he quickly turned to a boy sitting next to him. The boy sitting next to him had dark blue hair and nice skin also. These boys seemed like good friends.

"You're pretty caught up with everything, right?"

"Yes, I am. The move didn't effect my school grades."

"Perfect. We're doing equations and such right now."

"I see."

"Hmm, Sakura you an sit next to Ino by the window."

"Alright."

I walked over to the seat where I was told to sit at. The girl I was sitting next to had beautiful long hair. Her hair was a bleached blonde color. started to teach. I pulled out my notebook and started taking notes. The type of equation he was teaching I already knew how to do, but It never hurt to take more notes.

"Pssh. Hey new girl." Ino was looking over at me.

"Hello."

"I'm Ino. If you need anything you can come to me!"

"I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you Ino-san and Thank you." We were trying to keep our voices down so we wouldn't get caught by .

"After math is over I can introduce you to a few of my friends. We have lunch after this so we can speak freely."

"I'd like that, thanks." I gave Ino-san a small smile.

I wasn't sure If I just made my first friend in this school or I was going crazy. It was a wonderful feeling that someone just willingly openly talked to me without asking about my hair or forehead. Time flew by. Before I knew it math class was over.

"Lunchtime kiddos. Behave yourselves." was walking out the classroom.

"Ino-san? Is it okay for him to just leave out the class like that?"

"Of-course it. Why? They didn't do that at your last school?"

"No they didn't actually."

"Oh I see. I see. How many times have your moved Sakura?"

"A couple times because of my dad's work."

"My parents own a flower shop in this city here."

"Flowers? That's really nice. You must love being surrounded by them."

"Of-course I do. You have the name of a beautiful flower. You must have a beautiful personality too."

"Thank you." I looked down at my notebook feeling sort of embarrassed.

"No need for thanks silly."

"Umm who are those two boys over there?" I didn't lift my hands up to much, but I pointed my finger over to the yellow and dark blue haired guys. They were being crowded by a group of girls. It was kind of hard to make them out.

"Oh them? That's Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke has the dark hair and Naruto is the yellow haired one. Why do you ask?"

"Naruto was looking at me kinda weird when I walked."

"Well that's Naruto for you I guess. Now let me introduce you to a few of my friends."

We both stood up at the same time. I lingered behind Ino as she took me over to a small group of kids all sitting together. She walked behind me and placed her hands on my shoulder inching me forward.

"Hey guys! I would like you to meet Sakura~"

"Sakura this Shino, Kiba, and Hinata." Ino pointed to each of them as she said their names.

"Hi there you guys." They all said "Hi" at the same time. Hinata stuttered a little. I guess she was shy. Kiba seemed like the cool type and Shino seemed really laid back.

"Alright guys, I have to show Sakura off to everyone else. Talk to you later!" Ino continued to inch me over to other people. I noticed she was pushing me towards Naruto and Sasuke. There were two other boys sitting over there with them besides the random crowd of girls. Ino had to make a pathway for us to get to the boys.

"Shesh. All these girls. Well anyways I want you guys to meet Sakura. This is Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

"Hi guys."

"Hey." Sasuke gave me a little smirk.

"Hey there." Shikamaru and Chouji spoke at the same time. That last person to say anything was Naruto.

"H-Hi there, Sakura-chan~ I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well I think this covers it Sakura. You met all my good friends. I'm expecting you guys to treat her well."

came back in the classroom. Lunch was over. We all went back to our sits. There was no class switching today because of some special meeting for some of the teachers. So was teaching a little bit of everything today. The bell rung after a long day of school. It was time to go home. I started packing my things away.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura!"

"Alright bye, Ino-san."

I got all my stuff together and walked out the class. Almost everyone was gone. I made it outside walking out the school gates.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned around quickly. Naruto was walking up behind me.

"Eh, Naruto. What's up?"

"I was wondering If I could walk with you? You're walking in the same direction of my house."

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks!"

While we were walking Naruto and I arms bumped a few times. I looked over to him and he's was making a goofy expression. The walk was kind of quiet before Naruto broke the silence.

"So when did you move here?"

"Yesterday actually."

"Oh nice."

"Yeah I guess so. Have you always lived here?"

"Yup all my life!"

"It must be nice not having to move around all the time. You can actually make friends and keep them."

"Sakura-chan.."

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"N-no no it's nothing."

"I see, Alright."

The walk got quiet again before It was time for us to part ways.

"Well this is my stop Naruto."

"Ah this is your house. Well I only live a few houses up from here. Well thank you for letting me walk with you!"

"You're welcome. Bye Naruto."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

I waved to Naruto while I was walking into the house. Dad's car was parked in front of the house so he must be home early. I was excited to tell them about the new people I met. As I walked in the house mom and dad were scurrying out the living room. My father was smiling like always and my mom looked like she was smiling too.

"Welcome home, Princess!"

"Welcome home dear."

"Thanks mom and dad. What are you two so happy about?"

"Who was that boy you were walking with? Is that your new boyfriend? Only been in the school a day and you have a boyfriend!"

"B-Boyfriend? Naruto isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend of mine." I started to blush heavy as I looked over to my mom for her expression.

"Sure he isn't dear."

"MOM! You too!?"

Dad walked over and patted me on the head.

"It's okay sweartheart, you don't have to openly admit it right now."

"H-He's not! Naruto is cute and everything, but he seems goofy. Plus he's popular. I'm pretty sure he already has a girlfriend. He'd never go for someone like me. Now off the boyfriend thing!"

"Alright. Alright. So how was school?" Dad was still smiling at me.

"It was pretty good actually. I met a girl name Ino. She introduced me to all her friends. I guess you can say they're my friends too now."

"That's lovely dear." Mom came and put her hand on my shoulder and gave me the biggest smile.

"I think this school year is actually going to be alright." I thought those words would never come out my mouth, but they did. This is the beginning of something new. 


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened slowly after a nice night of rest. When I opened my eyes the sun didn't seem to be quite out yet. The sky had that tone or color when the sun was ready to come up and surprise the world with it's brightness. Alarming everyone to get up and triggering the bird to start singing. Today was the day the other U-Haul would come. I wanted to stay home from school and help my mom out with the things because Dad wouldn't be here when it came. He left for work early. Then in the back of my mind I wanted to go to school and see my new friends. Ino-san and the gang. Even Naruto. It would be pretty hard looking him in the face after we were accused of dating by my parents already.

I lingered in bed for a little while longer before the sun started to invade my windows with it's bright gleaming rays. My bedroom door opened. Dad was standing there looking in and he smiled at me.

"Ah you're already up, Sakura."

"Yeah. Surprising right?"

"Very much so! Start getting ready for school."

"I don't think I'm going to go today. The other U-Haul is suppose to be coming soon and my mom is going to be here alone. So I decided I'm going to help her out."

"Damn, you're right. I almost forgot about that! Well a day out of school won't hurt you, heh. Just make sure you wake your mother up." His hand could be seen rubbing the back of his when I looked over to him.

"Alright. Have a nice day at work dad."

"Thanks Princess." He walked away from my door. I could here his foot steps traveling down the stairs. The noise he was making stopped before I heard the front door close and some keys jingle. His car could be heard being started and the noise it made when he drove way. A small sigh left my lips before I made my way to go wake up mom. First I had to get dress.

I had no idea what I was going to wear. Nothing fancy. All I would be doing is moving things into the house. I didn't need to pretty myself up for that. I found a pair of sweat pants and a nice loose top that fell off my left shoulder. Quickly I got dress so I could wake mom up. After I gotten dress I ran into my parents bedroom and plopped on the bed.

"Mom! Wake up! The U-Haul will be here soon!"

"A few more minutes.."

"Get up! Get up!" I bounced on the bed a couple times and looked at her.

"Alright! I'm up!" A few groans left her as she slowly started to lean up against the bed-frame. Her hair was messy and out of place. I wiped some hair out her face and fixed her bang.

"Good. Now get dress. So we can be ready when it gets here. I'll be waiting downstairs." I crawled out of the bed and walked out the room. Making my way downstairs I sat at the bottom of the steps waiting for mom to get dress and such. I hope she wouldn't take forever just to throw some clothes on. Knowing her she was probably going to try to look her best, but that's all the time though.

_**Honk..Honk**_

The U-Haul was here. As the honks were going I could hear foot steps behind me. Leaning my head backward I could see mom walking down the steps. She had on a pair of sweat pants and a plain white shirt. I'm surprised she didn't try to quickly throw some make-up on or something. I stood up getting out the way so she could get through. We both walked to the door and she opened it. The man in the truck finally stopped honking before he got out to open the back of the U-Haul for us.

We walked to the truck. The man handed my mom a clipboard with a piece of paper on it she had to sign. She signed the paper handing it back to him. Mom and I started to unload the truck. I started to get a bit aggravated the guy wasn't even trying to help with these heavy boxes. Even though I was strong enough to lift them, It would of been nice if he offered. Asshole.

My mom was first in the house with a box. I started to walk towards the house. The box I was carrying was pretty big. I really could see anything over it, but I had a pretty good since of direction. I started taking slow precise steps. Suddenly I bumped into something or someone. Most-likely it was a someone. I dropped the box I was carrying.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you-"

"Sakura-chan? Good morning."

"Oh Naruto. It's you. Good morning. You're heading to school?"

"Yeah I was. You're not going today?"

"Probably not. I have to help with these boxes. There is a bunch more in the U-Haul" I leaned down to grab the box. As I started to lift the box a pair of hands were touching my hands. Naruto's hands were placed on top of mine. His hands were warm and soft. I looked up to him and started to blush lightly.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing?"

"Ladies shouldn't be lifting heavy things, Sakura-chan."

"You'll be late for school. I'll be alright. I can manage."

"No no. It's alright. I don't mind helping at all."

"But-"

Before I could say any more Naruto was already walking in the house with the box I was carrying. My mom walked out and came towards me. She was staring me dead in my face.

"Your boyfriend is helping out? So kind of him."

"Yeah, Naruto is really kind.. BOYFRIEND? Again with the boyfriend thing? Mom!"

I grabbed another box from the back of the truck taking it inside the house quickly. I was so glad Naruto wasn't outside to hear my mom. She's always trying to embarrass me. I would of died of embarrassment if he did. How could she just be so modest about things. As I was coming in I passed Naruto. I dropped the box in the living room.

The boxes were making it in the house quickly thanks to Naruto's help. I brought about 5 more boxes in the house. Mom brought a few more in and Naruto did the rest. It was still early when we finished. I didn't know what else we would have to do. We unloaded everything. The U-Haul was being drove away. Naruto, mom, and I were standing in the living room looking at the boxes. I wasn't sure if we were going to unpack them now or wait till Dad got home from work.

"Are we unpacking now?"

"I think we did enough work just by bringing the boxes in. When your father gets home he can finish the rest."

"Alright." There was a small nudge in my side. Mom was gently nudging me with her elbow and smiling.

"So Sakura are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Naruto this is my mom. Mom this is Naruto. One of my friends from school." I looked over to Naruto and back to my mom. I'm pretty sure they would get a long greatly. She smiled at him.

"Hello . It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too dear."

I stayed quiet during their little introduction. My eyes were wondering all over the place while they were talking.

"Well I'm going to go make some breakfast for us all."

"Alright mom. Come on Naruto. Lets go sit outside."

"Okay Sakura-chan. Your mom is pretty nice."

"Pretty nice? That's only cause you're here." I let out a small laugh. "She's a pretty moody woman most of the time."

Naruto and I walked outside. We sat on the steps. Both of us sat at a end. Directly facing each-other. I started to feel bad that Naruto missed school because of me. I'm pretty sure he had some important things to do. Plus all of his fangirls would be disappointed not to see him there. I mean the flow of the school probably wouldn't even of been right without him. I was just amusing, but I felt I was more so right than wrong.

"Sorry."

"Sorry about what? You didn't do anything."

"You missed school because of me. I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering where you are."

"It's perfectly fine. I don't mind helping you out. I'm actually glad I bumped into you. If I didn't see you in school I would of been wondering where you were."

"Oh." I brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. I started to look down trying not to make eye contact with him. My cheeks were getting warm. Naruto was really a kind person. That's probably one of the reasons why everyone liked him so much. It's hard to come by kind people. Ino-san and everyone were so kind to me. The feeling is so odd. Especially the feeling of a boy being so kind to me. I quickly glanced up at Naruto. He was smiling at me so warmly.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"No there isn't anything wrong."

"Hm, Alright. Did Ino tell you about the festival? "

"Festival? No she didn't tell me about a festival. What's it about?"

"Spring Festival."

"A Spring festival?. I never been to a festival before it would be my first."

"Really?! You've never been to one before? You should go with me then Sakura-chan! I swear you'll have tons of fun."

"Ugh, sure why not."

"YES!" Naruto hopped up quickly in excitement.

"Naruto calm down. It's to early for all that energy."

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"So when's this festival?"

"April 3rd."

"Oh. That's next week! Well that means I have to get a new kimono. Thanks for inviting me."

"It's no biggy!"

Naruto smiled at me once more. We spent a few more minutes on the porch together before my mom called us in to eat. She made a big breakfast. It was probably because Naruto was over. She was probably putting on the extremely nice mom impression. We all ate until we were stuff. After everyone was finished eating I gather all the dishes and placed them in the sink for washing. We all hung out in the kitchen together for awhile. Making small talk and such.

"Hey Sakura. You still haven't told your father and I what you want to do for your birthday."

"My birthday? That's right my birthday is coming up. I almost forgot. All this moving has my mind clouded."

"Sakura-chan your birthday is coming up?! When is it?!"

"My birthday is March 28th."

"That's in a couple of days!"

"Yeah." I nodded at him agreeing with what he said. There was a slight moment of silence before my mom said something.

"Well when you think of something dear, tell me? Alright?"

"I will mom.." She walked out the kitchen. I had no idea where so was going, but I know she wasn't leaving the house. Naruto and I sat in the kitchen for a little longer until I heard a some ringing sounds.

_**..ring..ring..ring..**_

"What is that?"

"Oh that's my cellphone phone. Someone is calling." Naruto went into his pocket pulling his phone out and he answered it. The conversation he had with the person on the phone was quick. It was only about 2 minutes.

"I have to run now Sakura-chan. My grandfather is wondering where I'm at."

"Alright Naruto. Thanks for the help today. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Naruto ran out the kitchen. I could hear him saying "Bye . Thank you for the breakfast."

Mom and I spent the day bumming around the house. We didn't do much even though we had stuff we could of done. Like unpacking those boxes that were all over the place, but that was dad's job. Mom made that clear as day. It's was late afternoon. Mom started to cook dinner and I helped her out. I decided I would tell mom about the festival when dad got home. So he would know about it too.

Dinner was ready within an hour. I set up the table and plates. Not to long after dad walked in the door from work.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home dad."

"Welcome home dear. Dinner is ready. Get comfortable. Then come and eat." Dad came into the kitchen and sat at the table. He still had his suit on.

"So I see you two managed to get all these boxes in."

"We got some help from Sakura's boyfriend. Naruto helped us with majority of the boxes." She placed a giant plate of beef and vegetables in the center of the table.

"Naruto isn't my boyfriend, but he did help us out."

"He's a really kind fella I see."

"Yeah Dad, Naruto is really kind."

"Well lets dig in." Mom sat down at the table as we all began to eat. I ate a few fork fulls of food before I decided to open my mouth and tell them about the festival. I hesitated slightly and my bottom lip began to quiver. Placing my fork down I looked up at them both and let out a sigh.

"Naruto invited me to the spring festival and I'm going with him." After I let it out I picked up my fork and started to eat again. I was waiting for them to say something about it.

"Ah Naruto asked you out on a date. How cute."

"Ooo A date? At a festival? He must really like you." Dad laughed

"It's not a date. We're just going out as friends. Nothing more."

"Sure it's not Sakura."

"It's not!"

"We have to get you a new kimono. Something cute and beautiful."

"Alright. I'm finished eating. I think I'm going to shower and head to bed."

"Okay sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom and dad."

I went upstairs into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I had to get away from mom and dad. They were going to try to embarrass me some more. Trying to say Naruto and I were going on a date. Pfft. It's not a date. Well I don't think it is. After I finished up in the shower I went to my room. Putting on my sleeping clothes I laid down.

I pulled the covers over my body. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. Something kept running through my mind. Oddly. Strangely. It was Naruto I was thinking about. It's normal to think about your friends I was telling myself, but my heart seemed to beat faster when I started thinking about him. What the hell was this feeling? I couldn't even put my finger on it, but I fell asleep with the thought of him on my mind.

"_Naruto_.."


End file.
